Let's Be Freaks Together
by Spacepeeps
Summary: Lance has suddenly developed feelings for Keith, but the problem is he's always been raised to hate the LGBTQ community. After having a small talk with a little green friend, will Lance finally find his true self? And is Keith willing to help get Lance through these new feeling before he does something drastic? Read to find out! A Klance story for the ages R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_I kinda ship this, but my main ship is plance (NO ONE CAN STOP ME) so if this sucks, then that's why ;)_

* * *

All throughout the castle of lions it was quiet. Everyone had settled in early that night, even Pidge for once, with the soft hum of the lions lulling them all to sleep. All except one. Lance lay awake, arms folded behind his head as he stared up blankly at the ceiling. He _wanted_ to go to sleep, but he just couldn't. There was this nagging feeling that something was off.

Lances sighed and rolled over, tucking in his legs and curling up into a fetal position. At this rate, he wasn't going to get any beauty sleep. Heck, he might even have bags under his eyes. Lance shivered. '_The horror!' _He thought, allowing a small smile to come to his face. The smile quickly disappeared as a huge yawn escaped his mouth.

Lance breathed through his teeth, rolling over once again to try to find the perfect spot. Lance tossed and turned, but everything he tried was still uncomfortable. Without a word, he gave up and silently lifted his covers. Lance twisted around so he was sitting at the edge of the bed, and there he sat for a while, staring at his hands which he messaged with his thumbs. His feet tapped against the cool metal floor of the giant space ship.

He furrowed his brow. This never happened. Zarkon himself could rage destruction and death upon the world, and Lance wouldn't wake up until he had at least a good 10 hours of sleep. Biting his lip, he slipped his blue lion slippers on and tread softly to the bathroom.

Once there he put his hands on the edges of the sink, leaned forward, and stared. For a long moment, it was just Lance studying himself in the reflection of the mirror. '_I haven't changed at all,' _Lance thought as a frown started to creep its way onto his face. '_So why do I feel so different?'_ The boy shivered as a chill suddenly ran down his spine. After standing there for a moment with his shoulders clenched, Lance slowly relaxed. His eyes traveled around the bathroom, landing on the faucet in front of him. He slowly turned it on, the waterfall-like noise soothing him to some degree. Lance cupped his hands the put them under the running water, careful not to let any escape through the little cracks in his fingers. He leaned down and splashed the water onto his face. The blue paladin then looked up into the mirror for another moment, watching the little droplets of liquid slide down his nose and cheeks.

"What is going on with me tonight?" Lance wondered aloud, snapping out of his silent trace and looking accusingly at his reflection. "Everyone's the same. Nothing is different. Pidge is still as smart and adorable, Hunk is still a big cinnamon roll," Lance smiled. "Shiro is still a dad, obviously. Allura is as gorgeous as she's ever been, Coran is...Coran, and Keith..."

Lances breath caught in his throat as a blush rose to his cheeks. "Ohmygod Keith." He sighed, biting his nail. Lance remembered now, how could he forget? He supposed he had wanted to forget, bury the feeling as he had with all of the others, but this one was different. It was strong, a flame that couldn't be put out easily. Ah, yes. Lance remembered clearly now. It had all happened last night on the training deck.

Lance stumbled back into the wall, hands grasping at the air. His back slammed against the wall, and he sank down until he was on the ground with his head hidden in his knees and arms. He was so embarrassed, so ashamed. (You see, Lance had been raised in a very homophobic family and had been taught that the LGBTQ+ community was just wrong.) Boys shouldn't think that other boys are good looking, that's just unheard of! Lance let a single tear slip down his cheek and into the folds of his pajamas. He didn't want to like Keith, but when he had walked in on him on the training deck, shirt off, muscles bulging, and abs glistening with sweat, he...he had never felt so alive before! He had to face the facts, no matter what his mother said. Keith was HOT. And Lance had a crush on him.

* * *

Butterflies arose in Lance's stomach. "Why am I like this?" Lance whispered to himself, voice trembling and thick with emotion. "I'm a disappointment, a mistake, and glitch in the system." Another tear let loose and Lance hugged himself tighter. "I shouldn't be liking boys, I should be liking girls, like every other boy in the universe! I mean, I love Allura, right?" Lance's voice got even quieter. "Right?" he asked himself again, barely even whispering. Though trying to convince himself otherwise, Lance knew deep down in his heart that he didn't really love Allura, at least not like that. The spark that he had once felt with the princess had gone out, and in its place was a bonfire. Not for her, but for Keith, with his strong body and shaggy mullet. Lance practically melted at the thought. _'His deep eyes, his piercing stare, his soft perfect smile,' _Lance's face turned bright red. _'Heck, his jokes aren't so bad either...' _

"Stop it, Lance!" The blush immediately disappeared. His fists slammed into the wall, drawing blood but he didn't care. What was there to care about anymore? Lance covered his head with his arms. "I'm a screw-up"

After countless minutes, Lance slowly untucked his head from his knees and looked himself in the mirror above him. He didn't see the perfect, beautiful, happy, and goofy boy he usually saw. Instead, he saw the red tearstained face of a freak of nature.

"Oh no." He murmured. "What would Mami think? Mami says that men who like other men are monsters, and should be put down." Lance's voice trembled as he relived all of the awful moments of his Mami, his home. The images came jumping back at him. His breath hitched as countless memories replayed themselves right in font of his eyes, most sad, and few happy. Lance clenched his fists and curled up against the wall. "Mami said..." Lance's voice cracked. "Mami said that men who like other men are animals." Lance squeezed his eyes shut. "And animals should be captured and put in cages."

A sad smile forced its way to Lance's face. He lifted his head and slowly stood up. "Mami's right." His body shook."Mami's always right." tears streamed down his face. "Besides," Lance's pained smile grew. "I'm used to hiding my feelings." The boy glanced at old scars littering his wrist. The tears fell like waterfalls from his eyes, which were so full of pain and regret, but also longing and needing. Still, the young paladin smiled.

"It's one of the things I'm best at, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, here I am, my second chapter in this fanfic. This hasn't gotten a lot of attention, but those of you who have seemed to really like it, which makes me really happy :D. Honestly, I'm kind of surprised that people like this so much because I'm not a huge fan of romance fanfiction and I didn't even think that I was good at writing them, but low and behold XD. Aaaaaanyway, on to the story my angels XDXDXD._

* * *

Breakfast that next morning was an absolute nightmare. The tension in the air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife, and the others noticed it too.

"Soooooo..." Hunk started, earning himself an elbow in the side from Pidge, who glared at him as ferociously as an adorable little bear.

"Hunk! Not now!" She whispered, gesturing to the obviously distressed Lance. "Let him have his peace!"

All eyes were watching the blue paladin stir his spoon around and around on his green goop, his cheeks flushed and hair rumpled.

"Um, hey Lance?" Keith asked, tapping his friend on the shoulder. "You ok?"

At Keith's touch, Lance nearly jumped out of his seat. Keith flinched and drew his hand back. "Woah, geez sorry man." He muttered, raising an eyebrow at him. "Uh, are you, like, good?"

"Oh yeah bro, I am TOTALLY good!" for the first time Lance lifted his head away from his bowl of goo, everyone could finally see the broken and crazed look in his eyes. "In fact, I am better than good! I am soooooo good that I'm going to go in the other room and spread some of my goodness around there. Yeah, sound good? Sounds good." With that, Lance stood up and sped out of the room, knocking over his bowl of so-called food in the process.

The paladins looked on sadly after him. "He isn't ok." Hunk whispered. "I've never seen him like this, ever."

Allura nodded. "I see. I haven't known him for long but he always has a smile on his face and perfect hair."

Keith bit his lip. "Maybe I should go talk to him, I mean he seems kind of mad at me or something."

"NO!" Pidge yelled, reaching across the table to grab Keith's hand.

All eyes swiveled to the desperate girl clinging onto Keith's sleeve. "Do NOT go and talk to him. TRUST me, that would only make thing 100 times worse."

"How would you know?" Keith asked, gently prying Pidge's hands away from his jacket.

Pidge scanned the room, her face twisted into a look of terrified determination. "You all are COMPLETELY oblivious." She pointed at Keith. "Especially you. Look, I can't tell you. I just know. So let me talk to him, ok?" She scrambled over the table to stand in front of Keith, blocking the only path to the doorway. "Promise me that you won't talk to him until I do first."

Keith stared at Pidge for a moment before nodding and sitting back down at the table with the other. "Ok, I trust you. But after all of this, you NEED to tell me what's going on."

Pidge bit her lip and twisted her hands. "I-well...no promises, ok?" And before anyone could ask any questions or stop her, Pidge ran out the door after Lance.

* * *

Lance had his head buried in his knees when Pidge entered his room. "Oh, Lance," Pidge whispered. The blue paladin lifted his eyes to stare at Pidge.

"Oh, heyyyyyyy!" He replied, jumping up from his position and putting on a bright smile. "What are you doing in here? Breakfast isn't over yet."

Pidge put her arm around her troubled friend. "Lance, I know what's going on."

Lance shook his head. "Pidge, I'm pretty sure you don't, and whatever you're thinking is wro-"

"You're gay, aren't you."

Lance's mouth hung open. "Wha- how did you-"

Pidge smiled softly as a small tear fell down her face. "Lance, you have a crush on Keith, don't you."

Lance stared at Pidge before breaking down crying. "YES! OK! FINE! I GET IT, I'M A FREAK! YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN! JUST LEAVE!"

Pidge lifted Lance off of her now soaked shirt and held him by the shoulders. "Lance, where would you get the idea that you were a freak?"

Lance squeezed his eyes shut, causing several more tears to stream down his face. "Well...I like the same gender...doesn't that make me a freak?"

"Lance, where did you get that idea?"

The young boy hung his head. "My mom." He answered in no more than a whisper. "She was always homophobic. She said that they were freaks of nature, a glitch in the system."

"Did she really?" Pidge whispered. Lance nodded, sniffing violently. "What kind of mother is she?" Pidge asked, rubbing Lance's back.

He shrugged in reply, resting his head on Pidge's mop of fluffy brown hair. "I don't know. But is she right...about being a freak?"

"What? No!" Pidge replied. She twisted her head to look at him. He just looked so...so broken. She had never seen him like this. Sighed and bit her lip. She knew what she had to do. "Lance, do you know why I'm so comfortable around you and the other paladins? You know why I'm comfortable with letting you do things like this?" She gestured to Lance resting his head on her head.

"I don't know, why?" Lance asked, genuinely curious. He had always thought Pidge had this "Frick off I don't care" attitude. But based on where this conversation was going, he wasn't sure that was what it was anymore.

"It's because I don't feel attracted that way to boys at all."

"What are you saying-"

"Yes, Lance. I'm lesbian."

For the second time today, Lance's mouth dropped. "Wha- we've been in space for more than a year now. Have you been keeping it from us all this time? Does anyone else know?"

Pidge blew through her teeth. "No, you're the first. But do you think I'm a freak?"

Lance lifted his head from Pidge. "What? No! I could never think you were a freak! I love you!"

Pidge smiled. "Yeah exactly." the smile disappeared almost instantly. "So why don't you love yourself."

Lance opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, unable to decide on a good answer. "Wha-what do you mean?"

Pidge threw her hands in the air. "Lance, stop pretending! We all know that something's up. I don't know if you've noticed, but you're awful at hiding your emotions."

Lance scoffed. "Yep, sooooo awful." Lance swiveled around so he was eye level with Pidge. "Then tell me why I was able to hide what I was really feeling, all of that pain and torment, back at home? Explain to me that."

"Lance..." Pidge scratched the back of her neck. "You wear your emotions on your sleeve, you always have. Just the thing is...the way things sounded back home it sounds like people noticed they just didn't _care._"

At this remark, Lance stiffened. Though he didn't want to admit it, what she said was true. He knew his siblings cared, they all had to look out for one another while under the same room as their awful mother. His mother, however, she knew about this unbreakable sibling bond that they all had. So she had made it her mission to shatter it. And...that would make sense. If what Pidge said was true, and everyone could always see what he was feeling...then his mother must have seen it too. And therefore ordered his siblings not to comfort or do anything about it. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Pidge...what do I do?" Lance's voice cracked violently. "How do I deal with this? I've become something that my family hated. Wha- I don't know how-"

Pidge hugged her distressed friend. "Lance, I know. It's ok." She said soothingly, looking into his tear-filled eyes. "You deal with it however you see fit."

Lance shook his head once more. "But these feelings...I can't control them! I turn into a blubbering stupid mess whenever I'm even in the same room with Keith!"

Pidge scrunched her forehead. "When did you start having these feelings?"

Lance shrugged half-heartedly. "I don't know...I guess they were always there but when I saw him in the gym with his shirt off...holy moly..." the lovesick boy practically melted in Pidge's arms. "What do I dooooo. A human as beautiful as that, I can't even make eye contact with him anymore, much less make snarky remarks and pretend like everything's normal between us when it's obviously not!"

Pidge blew air through her teeth and glanced toward the door with a torn expression. "Lance, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, what now?" Lance wiped a few stray tears off his face.

Pidge hung her head. "He made me promise not to tell anyone this but...Keith is gay too."

* * *

_WOAH HUGE TWIST ENDING...not XD. Legit I'm pretty sure everyone saw that coming, I mean come on. It's a Klance fanfic for god's sake XD. Anyway, my butt hurts from sitting on my floor too long while writing this so I wish all y'all good luck with your lives and get ready for the next update. Peace out suckas! Ya girl is goneeee XDXD._


End file.
